Smack It Oneshots
by Tuxedo Lady
Summary: Oneshots relating to my other story "Smack it." You don't have to read Smack it to understand. Pairings inside. BDSM heavy
1. Chapter 1

The first of the four one shots I will be doing in relation to my story "Smack it." It is not necessary that you read my other story to understand what is going on (but you should read it anyways ;) ) This one is Sadiq and his subs.

* * *

"Come closer, Kiku, so I can inspect you properly." The Japanese man approached Sadiq slowly, taking long, sensual steps. Elizabeta was asleep on Gupta's lap, while Heracles was chained to the wall. Sadiq licked his lips and pulled him into his lap. Kiku bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly as the older man stuck his hand inside his kimono, rubbing his chest. "Untouched I see…" He slipped his other hand up the bottom of it and made the other gasp. "So soft…and do I smell…cherry blossoms?"

"Hai," he gasped as Sadiq's hands roamed his body. "Ah!" he cried when the man's hand wrapped around his cock.

"Stop touching him!" Sadiq looked up to where Heracles was struggling against his chains. The young man was baring his teeth in anger. Sadiq smiled. The game had begun.

Sadiq stood and put Kiku in his place, panting from the stimulation. He crossed over to Heracles with a confident swagger. Heracles was breathing loudly, clearly enraged.

"What did you say?" Sadiq asked.

"I said stop touching him," he spat back. Sadiq raised his hand and slapped the man across the face. Heracles gasped when the hand made contact with his cheek. "You bastard!"

"Watch your tongue, brat." Sadiq grabbed his chin and held it tightly. He stared the other down, but he did not look away. Instead his opened his mouth. Sadiq slipped his thumb inside and Heracles began to suck on it. He let his eyes drift closed as he suckled. Sadiq smiled, thinking he had the other under control. Then, he yanked his hand back with a yelp. He looked at his bleeding thumb, then at Heracles who was smiling smugly. "You'll pay for that!" he hissed. "Get on your knees," he ordered.

"Make me!"

Sadiq gave him a swift kick to the stomach, making him drop down. He was panting now, but the fight was still in him. Sadiq unzipped his pants and stepped directly in front of him. "Suck it." Heracles turned his head away. Sadiq grabbed him by the hair and wrenched his head so he was staring down Sadiq's cock. "I said suck it!"

"No!" Heracles struggled against his grip, but could not tear away. He shut his mouth in protest, refusing to open it.

"Open up." He shook his head. Sadiq pulled his hair harder. Tears came to his eyes, but he did not open his mouth. Sadiq smirked and pinched his nose shut with his free hand. Heracles looked panicked for a moment, then returned to glaring at him. Sadiq only smiled and waited. After about a minute he began to struggle. Sadiq pinched harder, holding him still by his hair and his nose. Eventually he opened his mouth and took in a gulp of air. He was unable to breathe a moment later, though, because Sadiq's cock was stuffed into his mouth. "I'll say it one last time. Suck it. And don't you dare bite me. I will punish you so hard and I guarantee you won't enjoy it." Heracles' gaze was furious. Sadiq narrowed his eyes in return. He grabbed Heracles by the head and began to pump in and out of his mouth. He sighed happily as he was finally able to get some relief. "That's right…"

Kiku watched on, horrified, wondering what was going to happen to him. It brought tears to his eyes just thinking about it.

Soon, Sadiq pulled out of his mouth and jacked off before coming on Heracles' face. "You enjoyed that didn't you?" he jabbed.

"No," Heracles spat, wiping his face off on his hand.

"If that's the case, then why are you hard?" Sadiq pressed his boot against the man's erect cock.

"Ah!" he moaned. Then, he regained his composure and began glaring again.

"You're loving this, aren't you?"

"I am not!"

Sadiq pressed harder against him, making him gasp. "Admit it!"

Heracles spat at him. Sadiq snarled and ground his boot into him, making him cry out in pain. "You can end this, right now. You just have to tell me you're enjoying yourself."

"I won't!"

Sadiq pressed harder, making tears drip down his cheeks. "Admit it!"

"Never!"

Sadiq reached down and grabbed him by the wrist, yanking him up.

"Ah! Ottoman empire!"

Sadiq immediately let go. "What's wrong?"

"That hurt!" Heracles whined, cradling his wrist. "I fractured it, remember?"

Sadiq tenderly held his hand and kissed his wrist. "I'm so sorry. I did forget."

"You big jerk!" Heracles pouted, but didn't seem to be angry with him.

Kiku was confused now. Suddenly, Sadiq was worried about Heracles and had stopped when he said 'Ottoman empire.'

"Let's take a break." Heracles nodded and held Sadiq's hand as they walked over to where Kiku was sitting. Sadiq pulled Heracles into his lap and began kissing him. Heracles cupped his face and kissed back, showing none of the resistance he expressed earlier. When they pulled apart, Sadiq glanced at Kiku. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Kiku was trembling. "I'll be good, I promise!" he said, sniffling.

"You scared him, you idiot!" Heracles punched his shoulder lightly.

"Kiku, you don't have to worry. Heracles and I were just role-playing. I would never do anything to hurt you against your will."

"What?" he asked, rubbing his eye.

"Heracles just likes to pretend that he's fighting me. I don't actually treat him like that." He smiled and softly rubbed Kiku's hand. "The key element to this kind of relationship is trust. Heracles trusts me, that's why he lets me do those things. I won't do those kinds of things with you until you trust me as much as he does."

"So, it wasn't real?" Kiku asked.

"No. I'm sorry I frightened you."

"But then, why did you stop?"

"Ottoman empire is our safe word. If he says that, I'll know I've gone too far." He leaned in close to Kiku. "If I ever do anything to you that's really bad, just use the safe word and I'll stop. Otherwise I won't listen to any protests. Kiku thought about it and nodded. Sadiq smiled, the suddenly kissed him. Kiku pulled away at first, but Sadiq pulled him back. Eventually, he gave in and began kissing back. "Are you ready for your initiation?" Sadiq asked.

"My what?"

"Your initiation. To officially become part of my harem."

Kiku hesitated, then nodded. "I'm ready."

Sadiq grinned, then pushed him forcefully back onto the bed. He flipped him over and untied the sash holding his kimono together, then flipped him back onto his back. He opened his kimono, being careful not to tear the fabric, exposing his naked body. He immediately dove in, kissing and licking at his neck, suckling on the skin and leaving purple marks in his wake. He kissed down his neck to his chest. He swirled his tongue around one nipple, pinching the other harshly. Kiku cried out, but did not try to move away. Sadiq pulled back and bent his legs and pushed them apart. He stuck his fingers into Kiku's mouth. "Suck on them." Kiku obeyed sucking sensually. When he deemed they were wet enough, Sadiq pulled them out and pressed one against his backside. Kiku tightened up with a gasp. "You have to relax. This will be a lot easier if you do." Kiku nodded and tried to relax his muscles.

In no time, Kiku was stretched and ready to go. He was about to push in, when Heracles tapped his shoulder. He stopped and turned partly around. In his hand, Heracles held a bottle of lube. Sadiq took it from him and poured it over his cock. Then, he shoved himself inside Kiku. Kiku cried out in pain at first, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. Soon enough he was nearly screaming in pleasure as Sadiq nailed his prostate.

"Ah! Sadiq!" He wrapped his arms around Sadiq's neck and kissed his ear. "Oh god, yes!"

"You feel good too, kid." Kiku cried out one final time before coming, violently, all over his own chest. The squeezing of his walls as he orgasm prompted Sadiq's own, filling him with sperm. Sadiq pinned him down and kissed him harshly, even though they were both panting from their exertion. "Now, you belong to me."

* * *

I hope it's okay


	2. Chapter 2

Part two with Ivan and Yao. Every time I typed Yao, my fingers automatically added an i to the end. I don't know how I'm going to do the other two because I don't know the Nordics as well as I do the others, but I'll try.

* * *

"When are we going back to Russia?" Natalia whined, staring outside the window of the limousine. Ivan massaged her shoulders gently.

"Soon enough, my pet. I am in no hurry to return."

"It's too cold there," Raivis said. Ivan shot him a look that told him to shut up. Natalia turned towards Ivan and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's so boring in this hick town," she complained.

"Yes, it's no Saint Petersburg, but it's not so bad. I'm just glad I had a connection through Lars. Otherwise we might be bored." Natalia sighed happily as the large man rubbed her back. Katyusha, feeling slightly jealous leaned against him too, playing with the hem of his scarf. Toris, Eduard, and Raivis sat across from them, with a passed out Yao sprawled on their laps. The car pulled to a stop and a servant opened the door for them. The girls exited first, followed by Ivan who carried Yao, and then the other three men. Yao yawned and rubbed his eyes. They blinked open, but stayed half closed to shield them from the light. "Good morning, sleepy head." Ivan smiled his childish smile, walking to the VIP elevator to the penthouse. Yao pushed the hair out of his eyes and smiled back. He snuggled against Ivan's chest, enjoying the treatment. The elevator dinged as they had reached their floor. Ivan didn't stop in the living area and just proceeded straight to the bedroom. "I hope you regained your strength. Our night is not nearly finished.

"I'm ready for round two," he responded.

Ivan sat down on the bed and allowed Yao to straddle his legs. "Raivis, go get the vodka." Eduard immediately went to massaging his shoulders and neck while Toris slipped off his shoes and began massaging his feet. The youngest man returned with a bottle and shot glasses. He quickly poured one and handed it to Ivan. Ivan threw it back with a happy sigh and set the glass down on the tray Raivis had brought in.

"It's so cozy," Yao said, running his finger in circles on Ivan's chest.

Ivan grabbed Yao by the chin and kissed him harshly. Yao leaned into the kiss, moaning softly, then gasped as Ivan yanked him back by the hair. "That's a nice necklace," he said, eyeing the jewelry at his neck.

"It was from my last master," Yao explained.

"You mean you aren't mint condition?" Ivan asked wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Don't worry. He was arrested before he had a chance to break into the packaging…"

Ivan wrapped his hand around the necklace, letting the beads slide through his fingers. "A gift from another man? I'm not sure I can allow that." Yao bit his lip and lowered his eyelids, pulling back till the necklace was straining. Ivan pulled and the necklace snapped, scattering beads all over his chest. Yao licked his lips sensually and ground his hips down onto Ivan's.

"You know…these clothes were a gift from him as well…" Ivan grinned and moved so he was pinning him to the bed, throwing of Toris and Eduard. He stuck his hands into the mandarin collar of the shirt and ripped it in half. The silk made an excellent sound as it was torn. Yao arched his back off of the bed, allowing him to pull the fabric out from under his body, then lifted his arms to slide them out of the sleeves.

"It's a shame. Such fine silk…" He pulled a knife out of his pocket and flicked it open. "Don't move, unless you want to get cut." Yao was still and Ivan slipped the knife in the front of his pants and pulled it through the fabric, slicing through it. Yao allowed Ivan to pull the clothing from his legs before wrapping them around his waist. He hadn't been wearing underwear and now was completely naked except for the collar. "We'll have to live with this until I get you a new one," he said, yanking on it.

Yao pulled Ivan down to him and began kissing him again. Ivan held onto the legs clasped around him as he rubbed his clothed erection against Yao's naked one. "Ivan!" Yao gasped.

Ivan pulled back, glaring and slapped him across the face. "You will refer to me as your master!"

"Yes sir!" Yao said leaning up to kiss him again. "Perhaps you should punish me for my slip up…"

Ivan got off of him and walked over to the dresser. Raivis followed with three more shot glasses full of vodka. Ivan simply grabbed the bottle and began drinking it down. He set it down on top of the dresser and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a rather large whip. "Chain him up," he said. The three men scurried to obey, physically picking Yao up and taking him to the wall where a metal bar hung down from the ceiling. The chained his wrists to the bar and chained his feet to two vertical bars sticking up from the ground. Ivan approached, vodka in one hand, whip in the other. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked, chuckling.

"Yes master," Yao said, wrapping his hands around the chains attaching his wrists to the bar. He cried out when the whip struck him. Ivan whipped him furiously, not pausing between lashes except to drink from the bottle. After twenty lashes he could hear Yao crying softly.

"Take him down," he said, pointing to the Yao. His whole body was slack and he was only hanging by his wrists, his head bowed. The lowered him to the ground gently and carried him back to the bed where Ivan was laying and placed him on top of his chest. Yao bunched his shirt up in one hand and wiped his tears with the other. He smiled at Ivan, proving he wasn't upset even though he was crying. Ivan ran his fingers through his hair and kissed him. "I want you to ride me," he said.

Yao sat up on his legs and undid his belt, followed by his pants. He pulled his cock out and leaned over it. He slipped it into his mouth and began sucking to get it wet. When it was sufficiently lubricated He lifted up over it and placed it at his entrance. He screwed his eyes shut as he began to sink down onto him

"Fuck! You are tight!" Ivan growled, clenching his teeth.

"Never been used," Yao replied with a smirk. "You're the very first." He cried out and it slipped in all the way to the base and he was seated against Ivan's pelvis. He pulled up and pushed down, letting more and more leave him each time until it was only the tip. He dropped back down suddenly, engulfing him all at once. He moaned as his prostate was hit dead on. He continued in this fashion until he felt about to explode. "Master, please let me come!" he whined.

"No. Not until I do!"

Yao pouted but began to move his hips in a circle, first counterclockwise, then switching suddenly to clockwise. He tightened and loosened himself unpredictably, able to make Ivan orgasm inside of him. Ivan panted and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Please, master! Now may I?" he whimpered. Ivan nodded and put his hands behind his head.

"I'm not going to do it," he said with a chuckle. Yao immediately wrapped a hand around himself and began pumping. He cried out as he came moments later. He made sure not to get any on Ivan and licking it off his hand before lying down on top of the other man. "I think you'll fit in perfectly."


End file.
